User talk:WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer
No Problem I should have come on as soon as Dr.Colbert mentioned us. I knew it would get really bad here really quickly. :Yes, it was glorious, I would attempt to describe the joy I felt when I heard those words, but I know how tales of my joyous pants-wetting makes you uncomfortable. But there was much wetting...Good wetting. Thank You Ill need to requisition the forms now to thank you for obaining the form to request the form which allowed me to edit Template:European. Ill also need forms to requisition some napkins, as I may have wet myself at the idea of a page made editable just for me. Ok Sounds fine , but I didn't create that page, I just added to it. Are you the person responsible for this site? Thanks for noticing. Thanx for noticing my sickness, but I gots to give credit where credit is due. Being from Pennsylvania, I read interviews with Rick Santorum in the local newspapers, and my god, Santorum interviews are enough to warp anybody's mind. So, I only learned it from reading Santorum. Santorum is protecting America, Colbert is protecting America, and I, being a member of the Colbert Nation, am doing my part to protect America, from liberals, traitors, and mans on dogs. Vote Santorum 2006. Girly Men A template for "Girly Men" would be funny. I'd make one myself, but I don't know how. I'm kinda new to Wikiality.--Bulldog 07:03, 11 October 2006 (UTC) Will Make Templates for FOOD! If you need a template, please add requests at the top of the page. Click on the edit link for this section, and type in your request. Put new requests at the top, type in " " The Name of Your Template", then " " (No spaces between the name and the " "). Don't forget to click the signature button (second from the right, above) or type in --~~~~. I will get to them as soon as I can; I have to work for a living. Sorry, IP users' requests will not be honored. Get an account.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 20:49, 13 August 2006 (PDT) Jews We need a template to identify someone as Jewish. Should say something like, "X is a Jew, so is probably good with money" Ace-o-aces 09:22, 20 September 2006 (PDT) That'll work. Thanks. Ace-o-aces 11:13, 20 September 2006 (PDT) Greatness Awards (award moved to User page) The monkeys talked to me after my second truthiness award and told me you and your templates deserve the official seal.--Pro-Lick 13:35, 19 September 2006 (PDT) Your template Your template, badass articles that shouldn't be fucked with, is too large, loud, and distracting. And in a sense, every article, in its own way, is badass and shouldn't be fucked with, so really, it's redundant anyway. Liberty 11:34, 13 August 2006 (PDT) :Yeah, but I figured, since there are so few templates, people should have something to start off with. Feel free to shrink it.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 11:35, 13 August 2006 (PDT) ::I'm not sure what you mean by "something to start off with." The real problem is that you can't assert ownership over the articles -- people should feel like they're allowed to make changes as they want, so it really ought not be in articles, regardless of the size. Liberty 11:50, 13 August 2006 (PDT) :::I am assuming you are asking what I mean by "something to start with"? This "wiki" appears to be new. And many of the people who come here are quite possibly new as well. So, since there are so many new people, and so few templates, they should have something to see as an example to start off with. And I agree, people shouldn't assert owenership over articles.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 11:54, 13 August 2006 (PDT) Ah, that's an interesting point. I'd suggest making use of the available real estate at Wikiality:Templates if you're interested in making a guide for folks. On a completely different topic, that's a great map of Oregon, btw. Liberty 12:48, 13 August 2006 (PDT) :I just remember what it was like when I first started "vandalizing" wikipedia pages, ahem...or at least that's what they called it when I helped them to Wisdom from Stephen Colbert™. People should have examples so they can start making their own, I take it you are familiar with The Uncyclopedia? Wikiality.com can be just like it, but dedicated to Stephen Colbert, of course. And thank you for noticing the CORRECT map of Oregon.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 13:01, 13 August 2006 (PDT) American Template I like the new template, but I have to suggest that you change it's color to blue because the red stands out way too much and is painful to the eye. --TheSchwantz 18:53, 13 August 2006 (PDT) :I tried to make it resemble the flag. Go ahead, copy it and use it to make another one that's blue!--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 18:58, 13 August 2006 (PDT) I dunno how to make templates. But I'd say it would resemble the flag much more if it were blue. --TheSchwantz 19:01, 13 August 2006 (PDT) :::I don't know how to either, just taught myself today! All I am doing is copying and pasting. I will make one that is blue, and you can compare the two. I wrote something up about making templates on my page...--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 19:03, 13 August 2006 (PDT) ::::FYI, check out: Template:American, blue --WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 19:29, 13 August 2006 (PDT) Nice Template But don't forget about that liberazi Rachel Maddow, people deserve to see how her kind are capable of toppling America. --Slanderson 18:55, 13 August 2006 (PDT) :See: Template:Under Construction AAR1 oops--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 19:30, 13 August 2006 (PDT) Fantastic! That is a great template. Please consider using my newly coined "Liberazi" in it. :Okay, will do.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 19:41, 13 August 2006 (PDT) ::Here it is: Template:Lieberazi, to be used whenever someone wants to honestly count votes.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 20:35, 13 August 2006 (PDT) too funny I'm the CEO of wikia - I love what you guys are doing here. I was wondering if you would consider being hosted by Wikia - we could really pump up the humor on this, by promoting it to our users, and getting Jimmy to mention it more often. Maybe get a riff going between colbert and wales?? You could take over our early version at http://colbert.wikia.com and use the excellent wikiality URL gil at wikia point com :HOLY COW, that is hilarious! I just wandered over here, and started adding stuff. I'm really not an admin or anything, just one of The Colbert Nation™, but yeah, I'll come over and play! TAHNKS FOR AKSING!--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 22:14, 13 August 2006 (PDT) Templates Those templates win. --Slanderson 01:23, 14 August 2006 (PDT) Those templates sure are lubing up the pipes of the internets! Thanks! --70.244.251.213 14:23, 17 August 2006 (PDT) Speedy delete I noticed you were using a different code to mark pages for deletion. The admins (when they occasionally bob their heads to the surface) look at Category:Speedy_deletion for pages to remove. They told me to use this code to mark pages for deletion: I always use the reason "because it's a fun thing to do." Hope this helps. --Fuzzy 15:12, 21 August 2006 (PDT) :Okay, it's easier to type than Speedy delete, etc, etc. Thanks.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 15:17, 21 August 2006 (PDT) Added Pic I added the Georgia O'Keefe pic to the vagina page. I like it up there for the people who never saw that episode of The Wonder Years. :Cool. It was something that confused Stephen. Thanks.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 18:54, 21 August 2006 (PDT) Speedy Deletes and Colbert links Hey, one of my articles has been marked for speedy delete due to the fact that there are no links to Stephen Colbert. After I made one the link was deleted and the article was put back on notice. Where does it say all articles must link to Stephen? I thought the aim was truthiness. And my articles are very very truthy and very anti fact. :Which article? Also, please make sure you sign any comments, thanks.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 00:24, 20 August 2006 (PDT) Edward norton and Ted Bundy the later was made by a friend. Sorry about the lack of signiture last time. --Rage against the caffeine 00:28, 20 August 2006 (PDT) ::Making a link to Stephen is easy, just say how your person is or is not like him. Discuss the person's relationship to America or freedom, stuff like that. Use your gut!--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 00:30, 20 August 2006 (PDT) Noted. The Colbert reference has mysteriously popped up again so no more problems from me. P.S. This is probably the best thing to have popped up on the net since The Best Page in The Universe. Hail Colbert! Hail Truthiness! Hail the Gut!--Rage against the caffeine 00:42, 20 August 2006 (PDT) ::If you think this is funny, go to Uncyclopedia that place is a riot, but not enough Stephen--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 00:43, 20 August 2006 (PDT) It's about damn time Congrats, you've been promoted! You're now an admin. Feel free to delete, undelete, block, and whatever else as truthily as you can. Cheers, Liberty 00:03, 23 August 2006 (PDT) :WTF!? I'm an admin? I don't know what to say...actually, yes I do, first off, Wikiality likes me, it really, really likes me! Secondly, I'd like to thank Stephen Colbert for this wonderful award, and I hope to live up to his truthiness.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 08:43, 23 August 2006 (PDT) Math You beat me to the new math page. Oh well, I really should be getting to work anyway. Could you link to pi under the 'See Also' part of the page? Also, congrats on the adminship. --Fuzzy 09:03, 23 August 2006 (PDT) : Link to pi, will do, and thank you. (I know I don't have to tell you, but you are always welcome to add whatever you want to the Math page)--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 09:10, 23 August 2006 (PDT) Corey Haim/Mustaine On Notice? I understand the idea of no Kevin Bacon reaching but I really think that a subject not being related to Colbert is no reason to put it on notice. --Slanderson 00:48, 27 August 2006 (PDT) :It's just a way of getting people to edit it with a little more urgency. Don't want the page to get lost.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 08:32, 27 August 2006 (PDT) Liberazi Liberal and Nazi all rolled up into one word, and after you say it you cannot help but to fondly remember Liberaci who was gay. 3 classifications in a single word. --Slanderson 00:47, 27 August 2006 (PDT) :I can't take credit for creating that word, only helping with the template.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 08:34, 27 August 2006 (PDT) West Wing Templates? Would it be possible to make up some anti west wing templates? And if you could make some anti stem cell templates featuring Superman and Mcfly that'd be awesome. I'd do it myself but learning this delicate art would preclude me from writing chickenscratch articles. --Slanderson 03:59, 27 August 2006 (PDT) :Could you be a bit more specific? I'm a little dense right now--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 08:44, 27 August 2006 (PDT) Ooh, Ooh, Ooh Maybe a template what reads, "Yet another deserving article displaced by Hurricane Katrina" --Slanderson 04:52, 27 August 2006 (PDT) How for come? How for come I don't have a 'move' button anymore? I feel cold and without hope. --Fuzzy 15:55, 31 August 2006 (PDT) :I think what happened was due to all the random vandal moving, admins have been given exclusive rights to move pages. Maybe you can petition to become an admin? There is no need to be cold or hopeless; you always have the truth to keep you warm and safe.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 13:13, 1 September 2006 (PDT) are you calling me a communist! The only communist here are you stupid americans. I am just a very proud canadian. Stupid Fuzzy Fuzzy was the one who put the communist thing on my user page. Ohhh, I have my own section, SWEET! --Fuzzy 20:15, 5 September 2006 (PDT) Hawaii Strom Thurmond, U.S. senator from 1954 to current, voted against giving statehood to Hawaii and was quoted as saying "Asians were unqualified to be U.S. citizens because of their heritage." *I assumed this meant that Hawaii wasn't a state. I guess the liberals voted it in... --Fuzzy 20:15, 5 September 2006 (PDT) I made the page state to keep track of it as well. --Fuzzy 20:15, 5 September 2006 (PDT) Template:Troll I marked it because it redirected to a non-existent page. I was going to create the page, but I made a mental note instead. --Fuzzy 15:16, 7 September 2006 (PDT) Double Redirects These are pages that were automatically getting redirected to another redirect. It slows the server when this happens. Sometimes these are accidents but some of them were from User:Elephant trying to create an infinate loop. There were still about a dozen left. They are all gone now. --Fuzzy 15:16, 7 September 2006 (PDT) Unused Images Hey, I was going to start marking unused images for deletion but I noticed that a bunch of them were yours. I will hold off on marking those, just in case you need them. If you don't, let me know. The page is here: :Hahahaha! Now everyone knows you're a pervert. --Fuzzy 18:16, 7 September 2006 (PDT) ::I am so confused... My gut tells me you are a pervert, but the intenets says different. It's not one of those bias the internets sites either. I am soooo confused... --Fuzzy 07:50, 8 September 2006 (PDT) Admini My first rule of business as king is to declare that you ARE a pervert. I don't care what that petition says. --Fuzzy 13:31, 8 September 2006 (PDT) I don't speak American I speak english and French. You americans can hardly speak english thats why you don't understand us. hah! excellent work on "serpents on yonder trireme" * any chance we can work in a BAMF reference in the script? I'd give it a shot, but you did such a great job with the rest of it that I don't want to ruin it. Having a shakespearing actor saying bad ass mutha fucka and/or "... of these motherfucking serpents on this motherfucking trireme" would be pretty awesome. * but wouldn't that make it more truthy? meh, either way, its still pretty awesome, good job *cool, in the meantime I added (more or less) to the sentence saying it was coined in the play, gives the whole thing quite a bit of wiggle room. time to leave work. good luck and godspeed! Shakespeare Insult Kit WINS! But has not to do with Colbert. Can a pugelist like this be overlooked for deletion, even though it is not American, has nothing to do with Colbert, and is commonly used by wordanistas? I vote yes, it can be overlooked, because nothing does a wordy bookworm commie worse than using his own pickled and aged culture against him. Vein mountain deletion You are the lawmaker! Just delete it! Don't pussy foot around pilgrim, give this ridiculous article the quick death it deserves. Truthiness Clubbing my piece on Corey Haim's struggle to be free of his checkered past and possible twin is not truthy in any characteristic. The events which I have disseminated are about as truthy as it gets. I do not like being made to feel as though I am a common vandal. You are the lawmaker, elected by some process which still remains a mystery to me, I would not want to put forth the effort needed to discover this process, I will only be left with burning this institution to the ground and start my own Wiki. You are brutalizing my truthy puff pieces, and sir, I do not appreciate it. I am unappreciative, bordering on nonplussed! --Slanderson 16:39, 12 September 2006 (PDT) Colbert and the Coreys I apologize, but cannot change the article, I would rather it be deleted. Delete It! Delete it, and don't look back! Just becasue I am unwilling to change my horrid ways does not give you the right to turn your dominating forces back from a sure victory. When you are the stronger of the two opponents, it is your duty to vanquish the weak. Besides, I have seen these Coreys on televsion, they are liberal pantywastes and can understand nothing but the shear brute force provided by a strong leader. Delete it Damn you! Flip Flopper Yep! You heard me! Awful Canadians Why is Canadarules allowed to just vandalise pages over and over again without getting banned!? Oh...well then. Sorry, and thank you. I just reverted some of his random changes, and i didnt look at the dates. I'm honored But I still want it deleted. I'm feeling woozy, confused, what is happening??? Truthiness Barnstar ← The Truthiness Barnstar For fighting for truth regardless of the facts.''' You have done a lot to improve this site. Antidisestablishmentarianist 14:25, 13 September 2006 (PDT) You are a multi headed hydra I do not believe that you are a singular individual. I think you are a username what gets passed around to a multitude of people. It's the only logical explanation. How does it feel to be foiled?--Slanderson 21:08, 16 September 2006 (PDT) 1/2 nail in my coffin I will only admit to 1/2 of your nail's validity. As you obviously do not know the very real threat which immortal, illusive and largely inapprehendable vampires impose upon non-copywritten human expression. As in legends of yore, vampires can take on any form, so, nobody and nothing can be trusted. Especially that MilfHunter, those are totally hookers, no doubt about it. Watch What You Say This is brilliant! Would it be possible for people to inject phrases into this lexicon, or is it only for singular words? Thanks Thank you for the award. I treasure it for the rest of my life. I'm feelin' truthy now! Antidisestablishmentarianist 14:14, 19 September 2006 (PDT) I too, thank you for the award, I shall cherish it always, and if i am feeling unappreciated, I will gaze upon it, and weep with happiness. --Lewser 17:05, 19 September 2006 (PDT) Wikia Hi, I just want to confirm whether or not you're the same person as "WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer" at Wikia since it's possible Wikia could start hosting this wiki and I need to see which user accounts would be mergable. I'm guessing it would a weird coincidence if you weren't the same person, but I need to check. :) Please can you reply at my talk page. Thanks. Angela 22:05, 20 September 2006 (PDT) :Thanks for letting me know. :) Angela 00:44, 21 September 2006 (PDT) Shhhhhhhhhhh Why can't you people just leave me alone? --Slanderson 00:28, 24 September 2006 (PDT) All I ever wanted was a super bowl win Next they'll ask me to sign autograghs and open up new K-marts and my life will be hell, a living hell. User:Canadarules Hey, dont be so hard on yourself, you did exacly what our great president would have done...you gave him plenty of warnings, then used the appropriate amount of force. Deep down, i think ill miss ol' Canadarules, untill the next Canadian factinistas comes around, and my services are needed again. But enough reflecting, now is time for celebration, with beer, TV, and gummy womms...mmmmmm.... --Lewser 16:31, 24 September 2006 (PDT) Paying You They better be! Thanks Thanks for the heads up and thanks about the article. I'm still learning the features for this site. --Weston Esterhazy 08:20, 26 September 2006 (PDT) Thanks Ill use it appropriately. --Lewser 20:36, 3 October 2006 (UTC) I'll have to figure out how to add Java or php to the code I'm sure there's a way... I'll do my best. I don't get all this election stuff from the anon I have no clue what thats all about, but it doesn't seem like he's vandalizing anything, just making very very odd pages. Thanks for putting up with my insanity Adding graphics to the Mountain Dew and Bearpiter sites was a touch of class on your part. Thanks for everything. DeagleSteagle Why was my IP blocked? 64.19.171.41 was blocked for "vandalism." I was marking some random and non-Colbert related pages as vanity.--Weston Esterhazy 04:51, 14 October 2006 (UTC) :Then it was blocked for vanity and mild vandalism. Stick to Colbertiness and you won't get blocked. This isn't Wikipedia. We don't sit around all day waiting to block people for no reason.--Pro-Lick 05:11, 14 October 2006 (UTC) :: I think there is a miscommunication here. Someone was making random pages about people that have no connection to Colbert. I got the feeling that a troll (or some liberal) was creating crap about people in his 4th hour computer class in High School. I, seeing this happen, marked the pages as vanity so it would be brought to an admins attention and as a tacit warning to the poster. This poster's articles have since been deleted (good) and now my work IP has been blocked. Next time, I'll keep my nose out of what I see as another person's trollish behavior. :::If you meant above that you were tagging the terrorist sympathizer as opposed to making an excuse for yourself, I offer you a hair of Geraldo's mustache. If you were spying on some kid's Internets activities as a sysadmin/teacher, then congratulations on passing your NSA entrance exam.--Pro-Lick 07:17, 14 October 2006 (UTC) Adding Mountain Dew to the Wikiality Menu Can you add Mountain Dew to the Wikiality menu, in the beverage category? I would try to do it myself, but I am not sure how. thanks --DeagleSteagle